La famille Evans
by laurwyn
Summary: C'est l'histoire des ancêtres Evans, ONE-SHOT (si vous voulez une copie de l'arbre généalogique, laissez votre adresse e mail)


Il était une fois la famille Evans, une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers au sang pur. Elle était aussi réputée que la famille Malfoy, Black, Weasley, Prewett ou encore Potter.  
  
Malheureusement, en l'an 1920 elle n'avait plus qu'un seul descendant masculin, Severus Evans. Severus Evans était un sorcier cruel qui vivait seul dans son grand manoir du Sussex. Les seuls êtres vivants qui l'entouraient étaient quelques elfes de maison. Un jour, son unique sœur, Trineta, lui rendit visite. Elle lui fit comprendre que le nom des Evans devait se perpétuer et qu'il devait absolument se marier et avoir des enfants, une descendance. Severus aimait sa vie solitaire mais se rendit vite compte que sa sœur avait raison, il devait avoir des garçons. Beaucoup de garçons.  
  
Trineta lui présenta alors plusieurs filles de familles respectables. Elles étaient toutes prêtes à l'épouser pour son nom. Evans. Il les refusa toutes, prétextant qu'elles n'étaient pas assez nobles pour lui. Il refusa Elidra Malfoy, Frisee Prewett, Milrae Potter et Kitra Black. Trineta Evans commençait à fulminer et dit à son frère que la dernière jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle pouvait lui présenter, il devait absolument l'accepter car elle avait écumé tous les salons de Grande-Bretagne, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande.  
  
C'est par un matin gris du mois d'octobre de l'an 1920 qu'une voiture tirée par deux chevaux noirs comme le jais s'arrêta devant le manoir sombre des Evans. Severus se tenait derrière une haute fenêtre et guettait l'apparition de la femme qu'il allait devoir épouser. Les cieux devenaient de plus en plus menaçants et d'énormes nuages noirs se détachaient dans le lointain. Cette journée devrait rester encrée à tout jamais dans la mémoire de Severus. La pluie commençait à tomber sur son domaine et il vit deux silhouettes quitter la voiture et marcher lentement vers le manoir sous l'averse. La première était haute et droite. Trineta Evans précédait une jeune fille cachée par de longs voiles noirs et gris. Celle-ci semblait courbée par le poids de la tristesse, la pluie et le vent. Une fois arrivées à la porte, des elfes de maison les firent entrer.  
  
Severus Evans recula et alla s'installer dans un haut siège près du feu qui crépitait légèrement dans son foyer. La pièce était assombrie par le temps froid et pluvieux. Quelques chandelles s'étaient allumées dans cet endroit vaste et glacial. Le salon était dépourvu de tout meuble décoratif. Il ne contenait que trois fauteuils inconfortables près de la cheminée. Le sol était fait de dalles de pierre grise et rugueuse. Severus fixait les minuscules flammes lorsqu'il entendit les pas de ses visiteurs. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne se leva que quand une elfe de maison présenta les deux dames. 'Mrs Prewett Evans est ici Mr Evans'.  
  
Severus se leva alors que sa soeur et la jeune fille s'avançaient vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Trineta lui tendit sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser froid. L'autre demoiselle s'était inclinée et attendait son approbation pour se relever. Ses cheveux auburn étaient mouillés et lui tombaient sauvagement dans le visage, ses vêtements gris étaient humides et figés. Lorsque Severus la releva, elle leva la tête et il put voir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les plus beaux joyaux de la reine d'Angleterre. Ses yeux étaient vifs et pleins de colère et de tristesse.  
  
Ils prirent enfin tous les trois place dans les sièges peu confortables et Trineta présenta la jeune fille. 'Severus, je vous présente Circee Weasley. Elle est la dernière des filles de Litaerus Weasley'. Cette dernière baissa les yeux pour ne pas regarder l'homme qu'elle allait devoir épouser, elle le savait. Son père le lui avait dit. Elle devait se marier avec cet homme glacial, elle devait abandonner ses amis, son ami, Brocius. Brocius était un moldu qui travaillait dans la propriété des Weasley et elle avait passé son enfance en sa compagnie. Ces derniers temps, de nouveaux sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux. Son père les avait surpris un jour alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser sous le porche. Il avait alors décidé de la marier le plus vite possible et Severus Evans était le gendre idéal. De sang pur. Riche. Et un sorcier très puissant.  
  
Après avoir bavardé plusieurs heures avec sa sœur, Severus fixa le mariage au mois suivant et Circee versa quelques larmes silencieuses sous les mèches de ses cheveux toujours humides. Trineta se leva alors et emmena avec elle la jeune Circee. Elles s'installèrent dans l'aile ouest du manoir pendant les quelques semaines les séparant de la date des noces. Trineta effectua tous les préparatifs tandis que sa future belle sœur passait ses journées assise près de la fenêtre à scruter l'horizon. Au loin, il y avait son amour qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Au loin, il y avait Brocius.  
  
Le jour fatidique arriva et Circee du accepter de porter cet anneau doré à la main gauche. C'était un jour de novembre aussi froid, aussi gris et aussi pluvieux que celui où elle était arrivée dans la lande déserte du domaine de Evans. Un banquet avait eu lieu et elle s'était efforcée de ne pas pleurer devant tous ces sorciers vaniteux de sang pur. Son mari quant à lui faisait également preuve de réserve. Il avait passé sa soirée à boire plusieurs carafes de vin d'une couleur rouge sang.  
  
Les derniers invités venaient de partir et Severus lui prit froidement la main pour la mener à ses appartements à lui en titubant. De temps en temps, il trébuchait sur une des marches alors que la jeune et belle Circee réprimait ses sanglots. Cette nuit, il la coucha sur son lit, la déshabilla et l'embrassa froidement. Elle avait sentit son haleine alcoolisée dans son cou. Il s'était allongé sur elle et s'était introduit en elle, l'avait déchirée brutalement et son sang s'était répandu sur les draps de coton blanc. Puis il s'était écroulé à côté d'elle et avait immédiatement sombré dans un sommeil profond tout en ronflant comme un animal sauvage. Elle était restée là, livide pendant de longues minutes et avait rejoint ses appartements dans l'aile ouest. Elle avait parcouru les couloirs d'un pas lent dans sa robe blanche, encore aujourd'hui, les propriétaires du château la voyaient déambuler dans une pâleur fantomatique.  
  
Severus ne la toucha jamais plus et durant de longues années, ils ne se virent que lors des repas, chacun à un bout d'une longue table d'ébène. Après leur nuit de noce, Circee était tombée enceinte et au mois d'août de l'année suivante, elle avait accouché de trois garçons qui avaient été nommés Aliantre, Joshua et Gilmore. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient nés le même jour, ils étaient aussi différents les uns des autres que des étrangers. Aliantre était un garçon frêle, timide et sage. Joshua était plus grand, plus froid et plus sûr de lui. Et Gilmore aimait le soleil et la terre. Elle les avait élevés elle-même et les avait aimés du plus profond de son être. Lorsqu'ils eurent onze ans, Severus attendait impatiemment les lettres de Poudlard invitant ses fils à la rentrée prochaine.  
  
Le matin du lendemain de leur anniversaire, ils étaient réunis autour de la longue table des repas lorsqu'un hibou grand-duc se présenta avec une enveloppe de papier jauni frappée aux insignes de Poudlard. 'Enfin' avait- il dit. Il la décacheta et la lut. Puis il se leva froidement et se dirigea vers ses fils. Il jeta l'enveloppe à Joshua en n'accordant aucun regard aux deux autres. Lorsqu'il atteint la porte il prononça quelques mots sans se retourner. ' Circee, vous pouvez quitter le manoir avec vos deux fils. Joshua restera ici en attendant sa rentrée à Poudlard' puis il partit.  
  
Circee ne voulait pas abandonner Joshua et son départ avait dû être forcé. Des hommes larges et forts l'avaient portée hystérique, ainsi que Gilmore et Aliantre, dans une calèche tirée par des chevaux noirs qui ressemblait à s'en méprendre à celle qui l'avait amenée quelques années plus tôt par un sombre jour d'octobre. Elle avait crié à Joshua qu'elle lui écrirait tous les jours, qu'elle le reverrait et des larmes s'écoulaient des yeux verts de la maman et de ses trois fils séparés les uns des autres.  
  
Severus avait cédé à sa femme une demeure d'Ecosse où elle avait élevé Aliantre et Gilmore sans qu'ils ne montrent jamais aucun pouvoir magique. Elle avait écrit chaque jour de longues lettres à Joshua mais n'avait jamais reçu aucune réponse. Lorsque ses fils eurent 18 ans, elle mourut de tristesse et de fatigue, ses cheveux jadis auburn et flamboyants étaient parsemés de larges mèches grises et ses yeux verts qui avaient un jour pétillé de joie s'éteignirent par un matin gris de février.  
  
Après son décès, Aliantre et Gilmore s'étaient déchirés et avaient chacun épousé une jeune fille descendant d'une famille sorcière mais qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir, comme eux. Ils ne se revirent jamais et seul Gilmore, mon père tint un journal de ces tristes évènements.  
  
J'appris récemment qu'Aliantre, mon oncle avait eu deux filles, Pétunia et Liliane. Liliane avait elle aussi les yeux verts de ma grand-mère et avait hérité de sa magie puissante et bonne. Joshua n'avait eu qu'un fils, Perseus qui lui aussi avait reçu des dons de sorcellerie, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Tout ce qu'on en sait, c'est qu'un jour il a changé de nom.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux et j'espère au plus profond de moi que mes deux enfants, Allison et Mark, seront heureux à tout jamais. Ils ne sauront jamais rien de tout ceci et ne connaîtront pas la magie. Sauf celle de l'amour de leur mère.  
  
Pierre Evans 


End file.
